A Happy Ending, Depending on Whom You Ask
by sunset oasis
Summary: "Have you ever thought of what it'll be like after you killed the Dark Lord in some grand fashion? Is it really the happily ever after?" Pansy asked. "The original Ministry is better off gone. If there's a way of using the Dark Lord to achieve that…" Blaise mused. "I think," Harry said softly, "that I have a plan." WARNING: DARK!Hansy & Bluna. Oneshot.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

 _A.N.: I absolutely love Severus Snape and respect the role he played, but for this story to work I decided to change some stuff in the DH. In this story, Harry already knew about all the details about Horcruxes and himself when Dumbledore died, and had gotten rid of all other Horcruxes before Voldemort demand Hogwarts to hand over him._

 _the backwards-writing style of this story was inspired by Fluky's Prelude to a Nightmare, which can be found here:_ _www . fanfiction s / 2561313 / 1 /_

 _it's a wonderful Draco/Blaise fic which I highly recommend_

 _Warning: Dark!Hansy and Dark!Bluna_

* * *

 ** _This is the so called happy ending:_**

Just like Blaise had predicted, the rest of the Death Eaters at the dinner meeting were easy to handle after they had taken Voldemort's life. Though the fact that the DEs were paralyzed, unable to move, already been poisoned, and threatened to swear an Unbreakable Vow to be loyal to Harry or they wouldn't receive the antidote to the poison was another pushing force for switching their allegiance from Voldemort to Harry Potter.

Well, Bellatrix was a little difficult, so Harry killed her, just to be on the safe side. Pansy would later comment that "Bellatrix was really so fucking blindingly loyal to him and had no sense of self preservation of her own."

After Harry gained the loyalty of the high-ranked Death Eaters and Luna wrote an article to be published on _The Quibbler_ about how Harry Potter had saved the Wizarding World from Voldemort (again), relief was quickly spread through the nation. With most of the previous Ministry authorities dead, Harry had easily taken over and finally been able to make reforms about some parts of the Ministry he never really liked.

The Death Eaters all feared him and were now running the Ministry for Harry, the new Minister. The others were in awe, at how Harry finally defeated You-Know-Who and made some changes to some of the outdated Ministry policies. Harry's inner circle, which consisted of his girlfriend and his two best friends, were now both powerful and rich, having forced the gold in the Death Eater's vaults to transfer to their own.

It was a happy ending, depending on whom you ask.

 ** _Just before the ending:_**

Britain had fallen, into the clutches of Lord Voldemort, after Harry Potter's death. Except the small technical detail that Harry Potter wasn't really dead – though right now, only 3 people apart from Harry himself knew of this.

The Battle of Hogwarts where Voldemort had taken over and killed a bunch of Ministry employees and replaced them with his Death Eaters had been 6 months ago. The remaining of Order of Phoenix was now in barely existent, with most dead and the rest forced to submit to Lord Voldemort's reign.

And now, after the successful takeover had left Voldemort satisfied and arrogant, leading to a decline in carefulness, and the rebelling forces had died down and the Death Eaters were beginning to relax, and Harry finally became not-a-Horcrux, it was time for their plan.

It was at the monthly meeting of the high ranking Death Eaters with Voldemort at the Malfoy Manor where they had chosen for the "hostile takeover" (as Blaise liked to call it) to take place. ("I'm the one providing _all_ the poisons, so I get to name the operation," the Italian had argued.)

It wasn't hard for Luna to stun the chef behind his back and add to the food some paralyzing potions mixed with some lethal poisons that would take effect after 2 hours of being administered. Then she casted the _Enervate_ on the chef, and let him take out the food to Voldemort and his inner circle.

Harry was already waiting in the corner of the dining room, his invisibility cloak over him and the Elder Wand in his hand. He could cast the disillusion charm just like the others did, but they had discussed that the cloak would be better for a grand, dramatic entrance when it was taken off, so he chose it while the others made themselves invisible with spells for this plan.

Blaise was positioned a mere three feet behind Voldemort's chair, a gun with a silencer attached to it, something he hoped he wouldn't have to use, as this was just part of the backup plan and he really wanted the things to work out without resolving to backup plans.

Pansy was patrolling the corridors of the Manor, confounding or stunning and obliviating every guard she came across. Though there weren't many in this place, as the securities had become much looser after the rebelling forces had died down.

The paralyzing potions appeared have taken its effect after 30 minutes into the dinner. Harry squinted at the Death Eaters, clutching the Elder Wand firmly, then threw his cloak off and strode towards the table.

Voldemort hadn't even had time to react – not that it would have mattered, since the paralyzing potions worked wonders thanks to Pansy and Blaise – when Harry pointed the Elder Wand at him. Harry didn't wasted any more time for all of them wanted to keep the risk to the minimum, so he looked at the man without a nose coldly with hatred and said calmly, " _Avada Kedavra_."

 ** _Before that…_**

They were all at a small but nicely furnished muggle flat in Milan. It was 4 months after the Battle of Hogwarts. A big of map of England was spread across the floor, with all the important bases of Voldemort highlighted. Luna and Blaise sat beside the big map, her legs resting on his while they both examined the map and all the dots with labeled names. (Pansy and Harry had figured out a way to extend the charm on the Marauder's Map in the second month after the battle, and they had been monitoring England with this special map ever since.)

"The most vulnerable thing about the Dark Lord," Blaise mused, "is that he's never just a figurehead. He puts too much responsibility on himself, and the Death Eaters couldn't really function without him. If we could take him out, then the rest of them would be easy to handle."

"The fine art of delegation," Luna murmured.

"They might all change their allegiance to you, too, if they thought you had the ability to kill their Lord, thus stronger than him," Pansy added, whirling the quill in her hand.

"We still need to take care of the issue of you being a Horcrux," Luna raised her head and her eyes met Harry's, "I've been going through some books and I think I've found a way to take it out of you."

 ** _And previous of that..._**

Luna was running, gasping for breaths as she hurried down the corridors, Blaise and Harry alongside of her. Her blond hair was flying behind her, and she briefly wondered if she should cut it shorter. Turning right at a staircase, heading upstairs, turning left at the end of a corridor … she kept running and trying _Alohomora_ on every teacher's office she passed, surely at least one would let them in.

Pansy caught up with them in the third floor, having snuck back after the huge masses of Slytherin students had left the Great Hall. Her dark black hair was all in her face, and she was sweating and panting, but that didn't stop her from giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips when they met.

"Fuck," Blaise cursed, "you'll have time for that later! Now come _on_!"

They all saw that Sprout's office door was swung opened, obvious that the professor had left in haste. Blaise rushed towards the floo and took off his bag that hanged over his shoulders, trying to find the bag of floo powder. He quickly found it under the spare wand he had stolen.

Harry tore open the bag of floo powder immediately and handed out some to all four of them. When they all got some floo powder in their hands, they quickly flooed themselves away from Hogwarts to Blaise's third stepfather's Manchester apartment that had previously been spelt to let the four of them in.

They tumbled out the fireplace as they arrived, and Pansy immediately began on a set of complicated spells to activate the portkey that would take them to their next destination, a flat Blaise and Luna had bought in Milan.

She swore loudly as she did the activation spells, "Who the fuck came up with the idea of using a set of complicated spells to activate the goddamn portkey?"

"You did, darling," Harry smirked while catching his breath after the running at Hogwarts. "You were pretty paranoid."

"I hate you," Pansy muttered and finally finished all the activation spells. "Come on, it's ready!"

They all held onto the portkey tightly, and were taken to Milan in an instant.

 ** _But even before that:_**

Voldemort smiled coldly, raising his wand and with a quick " _Avada Kedavra_ ", green lights flashed and Harry Potter fell onto the ground, dead. Or so everyone thought. The Great Hall fell silent immediately. People seemed frozen on spot, shocked to know that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, was actually dead.

"You," Voldemort pointed a finger at Narcissa. "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead."

No breath, no pulse, nothing whatsoever. "He is dead!" Narcissa Malfoy called to Voldemort and the mass of Death Eaters standing beside him.

"Good, though it never hurts to be sure," Voldemort said coolly, directing his wand at the corpse once again, " _Avada Kedavra_!"

 ** _And this is why:_**

Voldemort had chosen to come into the Great Hall himself, and demanded they hand over Harry Potter and he'd spare everyone else.

"But he's there! Potter's there! Someone grab him!" Pansy screamed at the top of her lungs, and Blaise knew it was their cue. With a subtle nod at Luna, she forced down the Polyjuice Potions with Harry's hair into the unconscious wizard's throat, while he skillfully casted an _Enervate_ , hoping the Imperious Curse from earlier would work.

It did.

There was a commotion in the Great Hall, while the Gryffindors yelled about protecting Harry Potter and Slughorn led the Slytherins away, and finally the voices died down again as everyone's eyes widened at what was happening.

Peter Pettigrew walked forward in the form of Harry Potter, facing Voldemort, and not moving away when the quick Avada Kedavra hit him. Still hidden under the invisibility cloak, Harry, Blaise, and Luna quietly left the Great Hall and immediately started running after they got out. Blaise and Luna slipped out of the cloak while Harry stayed under it, because even though the corridors were empty and everyone was probably in the Great Hall, they figured it was too dangerous for Harry to show his face right now. But some of them had to remain visible so Pansy could find them later.

 ** _At the very beginning:_**

"Have you ever thought of what it'll be like after you killed the Dark Lord in some grand fashion? Is it really the happily ever after?" Pansy asked.

"Well…" Harry hesitated as he looked at his girlfriend.

"The Ministry was corrupt enough even without the Dark Lord in the picture," Pansy examined her nails, "remember Umbridge?"

How could he not? Harry's eyes flashed towards the _'I must not tell lies'_ marks on his arm.

"The original Ministry is better off gone," Blaise leant on the sofa, staring at the ceiling, "if there's a way of using the Dark Lord to achieve that…"

"I think," Harry said softly, "that I have a plan."

Pansy, Luna, and Blaise all gathered closer around him as they listened to Harry elaborated on how to let Voldemort do the dirty work of removing the original Ministry for them and taking over him later.

-FIN-


End file.
